Make Peace Among Us
by Matt The Programmer
Summary: Johnny Joestar is a seventeen year old cripple, who has dealt with too much in his life. He use to pursue as a Jockey, until a fatal incident. Now he is going to become a Huntsman. Along with future friends, and maybe even find some sort of love. Follow Johnny, as he goes on his own bizarre adventure.


**Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoy this story. Btw Out of character Johnny Joestar.**

 **Chapter 1: Johnny Joestar**

* * *

"I wonder to myself, if being the person I was before was ever the right way to live life, but boy did I learn it the hard way." The young now ex jockey said to himself, while sighing staring out at the sea.

This is a young man of below-average height and slim to medium build. He has light eyes, and light, shoulder-length hair curling upwards at its ends, he was also six foot flat. He was once a prodigy, now a forgotten piece of history. His name is Jonathan Joestar, but he prefers to be known as Johnny Joestar instead. Sitting in his wheelchair, he looks through his scroll to check out the headlines of the Town of Patch newspaper. Gritting his teeth a bit in anger seeing that the white fang had been making its move all over the trains traveling to different kingdoms to export and import dust.

Johnny always wears a knit cap, printed with many small five-pointed stars. His hair sticks out of holes on either side of the top, taking a shape like short horns. A horseshoe hangs from the front; framing an image of the dark silhouette of the profile of a horse's reared head. He also wears similarly star-patterned pants; of a piece with footwear bearing spurs. He commonly wears a light-colored, hooded, short-sleeved top; printed with thick lines in the approximate formation of a harness. A long feather (bordered by black with one black spot at its tip) emerges from under the back of his collar; and he wears wrist cuffs patterned with stars and stripes.

Growing up in patch, Johnny was always a pretty popular celebrity throughout the kingdoms of remnant, due to him being a famous Jockey, which in the end corrupted his caring personality to make him more of an asshole than anything.

 _Flashback_

 _One day Johnny was out on a date with the daughter of a rich noble, he was escorting her to a movie which people were waiting for, for quite the long time. There was one more person in line, the young man witnessed as Johnny and the girl were going right in as the small guy got up and tucked on johnnys shirt._

 _"Hey, what the hell are you doing?! Let go of me!" Shouted the Jockey, only to see the guy shaking a bit._

 _"I-I was waiting here for almost an hour! You can't just cut in front of me like I'm nothing!" Said the young man, as Johnny glared and pushed the man away._

 _"Look, I don't care how long you were waiting, keep your damn hands off m-" as Johnny was about to finish his sentence he suddenly felt a sharp pain down in his lower ribs, as he looked down to see a red substance dripping down his clothing and his legs, as his eyes widen he looked at the young man who is shaking with a small glare. Johnny suddenly passed out as his date started screaming, the young man took off._

 _Flashback end_

Today, Johnny spends his time being a lonely guy trying to find ways to hopefully walk again in the future. In his young years Johnny attended signal academy, which is located on patch. He learned about aura during his says there, yet he would always have people, making fun of him because he had a hard time as a young man.

He always looked down with sweat, threatening to let the tears fall at times for this curse he had to go through thanks to his stupidity. But In his class he always noticed one person who would never laugh at him or even look at him the same way others did. She was a young woman, with blonde hair and lilac colored eyes. Always looking down whenever she saw Johnny like this, sometimes whenever he looked at her, not sure if it's an illusion, but sometimes he thinks he could see red in her eyes. Though he never found out her name.

Johnny is unknown of what sort of semblance he can have, but it's very intriguing to see what it would be. Soon he will be going to beacon anyways. There are many events he would have to go through to truly bring about peace upon himself. Make a change, that's what matters to him. To find out why his father hated him so much, Johnny just wanted a straight answer.

 _Months later_

Months had passed as finally was the day Johnny would be going to Beacon, he smiled a bit as the winds flowed through his strands of hair. He was in for a big adventure. As he went aboard the bullhead, he was getting some stares from people, slightly concerned about how he would be able to make it through these years, some girls with hands over their mouths at the sight, and some just genuinely whispering about him. Some guys laughed, while others talked shit about how he isn't going to last through the test.

Johnny once again sighed as he took out his scroll, he looked around as he waited alone reading some articles while eating a sandwich. He noticed a red headed young woman staring at him as she suddenly looked away, which he tilted his head confused but shrugged it off.

"Weird, I could've sworn she was looking at me, I know I'm not going crazy." Johnny said to himself, she looked familiar but even so he didn't quite care on the matter, instead he just decided to ignore the topic. Johnny turned quickly to hearing a boy vomiting his contents into a trash can, making Johnny's eyes twitch in annoyance, "Give me a break I have no time for this right now." He said to himself as he wheeled himself away to another spot as he ended up right next to a beautiful young woman, with dark hair and a bow on top. He could've sworn every once in awhile he could see it move. He said nothing to her, neither did he want to but something caught him off guard about her. Specifically, how much she was into the article about the White Fang.

"It's so strange, the white fang and their doing." He said making the girl grit her teeth as she clutched her fists. "But they're only misguided by the wrong kind of leader." Suddenly she calmed down and turned to look at him as she. Ow saw his face automatically go serious. "It still doesn't justify the fact, that they're taking lives of innocents, and manipulating kids to bargain with them, period. Faunas or not!" He clutched his fists. "Those jackasses!"

The girl looked at him with a small glare, "they were once protesters only wanting to earn the same rights as humans do, it's just stupid that they have to go as far as that to even have those rights, when they should've had them to begin with! They're sentient too!" She said to him as they both are glaring at one another.

Johnny sighed as he looked at her with sympathy in his eyes, "I'm sorry about that, it's just what they go through. It isn't right in the least. Anyways, the name is Johnny Joestar." He reached his hand out to the girl.

The girl looked at him as she sighed, "Blake Belladonna." She shook his hand as she observed him. What bizarre clothing he had on, in her opinion. "So what's a crippled guy like you doing in a place like this?" She smirked a bit in asking that question.

"Is that a problem? I'm just trying to live my life, like no other man could ever dream. I wanna be strong enough to protect all four kingdoms from any sort of danger. Yeah it's naive to think such a sort of fairy tale, but I just don't want us to be at war for something as much as to earn our freedom, period." Said the ex jockey, making Blake look at him with a frown.

"You can't just expect everything to be fine even after all of it will come to an end, Johnny." Blake said to the young jockey in the wheelchair with disbelief. Yes, she was fond of his little ideal of wanting to have freedom for all, but it would mean losing many lives to make such a thing possible.

Johnny stared at her with determination in his eyes, "I just wanna be able to do something for the world, I hate sitting in this damn chair! One day Damn it, I will change a lot of lives by doing my best to achieve something." He said with slight tears in his eyes.

Blake took note of this, and sighed as she slowly began walking away wondering to herself about those words Johnny was saying to himself, as the young jockey looked out to the clouds to see they're arriving at beacon.

Meanwhile a young man stepped beside Johnny as he looked out into the clouds as he smirked, Johnny noticed the boy had 'GO GO ZEPPELI!' Grilled on his teeth. He found that to be quite odd, but never the less not even close to the weird shit he has seen during his lifetime.

The young man stared at the ex jockey and simply said one word while smiling, "Nyoho!"

* * *

 **That's it I'm sorry if this story is bad, please take care of yourselves! Peace!**


End file.
